How to Forget a Granger Every Month
by Lucyferina
Summary: Severus had been hit by a curse, nobody can find a cure, but Hermione and her friends are determined to help. SSHG with a bit of DMHG, no HBP compatible. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended, I only own the plot. Loosely based on the movie "50 first dates".

"People with courage and character always seem sinister to the rest"

by Herman Hesse

**How to Forget a Granger Every Month**

Chapter 1.

Hermione Granger woke up on the 27th of March and groaned as she has done for the past two years. As usual since the end of the war, she has gotten out of bed on every 27th and wished it was already the first day of the next month.

She could not believe that she had actually agreed to do this in the first place. Then she remembered why she was doing it, and sighing she proceeded to take a shower. After a wonderful breakfast of pancakes and coffee, she took her trunk and Apparated to Hogsmeade where she joined a group of students from her seventh year, including Harry and Ron.

She smiled thinking how much her friends had grown up since Graduation Day. Harry, after defeating Voldemort the day after the end of his seventh year, was still doing well in his Auror training while Ron had been playing professional Quidditch, as a beater, with the Chudley Cannons since he finished school and the training with the team.

She and Ron had been together from the their sixth year until his demands had been too much. Hermione had gone to Oxford Magical University and was happily studying for a combined degree of Charms and Potions but Ron wanted her to watch him playing every Sunday even though she had to study, so for different reasons after two years together the couple had decided that they were better off as friends.

Now Ron was going out with Lavender, and from what Ginny had written her, he was really serious about the girl. Lavender was much more compatible with him than she was, and Hermione had been happy to know that he had found the right girl.

Regarding Harry and Ginny had been married for a year and they were a couple defined by many as perfect. Sometimes Hermione wondered if she could ever find someone who accepted her with her many faults and vice versa.

Now, back to her imminent problem. She sighed, imagining what was awaiting her. She was going back to Hogwarts for her last class of Potions and the Graduation Ceremony.

She was very frustrated that nobody had yet found a way to break the curse of which Snape was afflicted.

Severus Snape had been a hero of the war; he had saved her, Harry and Ron during the final confrontation. Almost all the witches and wizards of his generation owed him either a life of a relative or their own.

So when Albus Dumbledore had called the former seventh year students of all the Houses which had been graduating her same year, she had gone to hear what he wanted.

She remembered that day, almost two years ago…

_ Albus had cleared his voice and then to the many witches and wizards gathered in the Great Hall he had said, "Dear friends, I am here asking you a favour. I know that now you are all free from my clutches," many laughed and she just nodded and smiled. _

"_I am sure that you just want to go on with your lives, but there is a problem. One of the our most valiant fighters needs your help." He paused to let the information sink in. "Severus Snape may not have been the nicest teacher you have ever had, but I believe many of you owe him your life. During the battle he was hit by a very strange curse, and until we find a cure I am asking for a little help from you." _

_Hermione watched the faces around her; she knew that many still disliked Snape quite a lot, yet at the same time she saw that they were all going to help as much as they could._

_Albus watched the young men and women and smiled when he saw that they didn't immediately reject his plea of help… yet. He knew that after he explained the gravity of the curse many would not be so willing to help. Still, he had to try._

_Hermione raised her hand. "Albus, which curse hit him?"_

_Albus smiled at the witch who was the smartest of her year as well as the one who had just turned back the attention onto him. "As I told you before we haven't yet found out but we know the effects it has on Severus. There seems to be a glitch in his memory, and every 27th and 28th of the month his mind is thrown back to the day of your last Potions class, the Graduation Ceremony, and the Ball."_

_This piece of information shook many of the former students, and they started to whisper and chatter incessantly among themselves. _

_Albus cleared his throat, raised and lowered his hands as a sign to be quiet again. "Now, we are working for the cure but we are asking for his Advanced Potion class to come back every 27th of the month and for the others to be all here for their Graduation and the Ball on the 28th."_

_Hermione and the others remained silent. She had to basically live two days of her life over and over again every month to help Severus Snape!_

_Now, while her Gryffindor nature was shouting at her to comply with the Headmaster's request, her vindictive side was instead thinking to leave 'as soon as possible'._

_Albus studied the faces and saw that Harry, Hermione, and Draco were still the leaders. Everyone was looking at them; if they accepted everyone would follow their lead._

_Harry was the first to talk. "I will help you, Albus. I have a debt towards Snape and now I am able to repay it. You can count on me."_

_Draco Malfoy, who surprisingly had turned spy and helped the side of the light, spoke next. "My Slytherins and I are more than willing to help our Head of House." _

_Blaise and Pansy nodded their consent._

_Hermione was trying to find an excuse not to accept, but seeing that everyone was so willing she just nodded her approval._

_Albus smiled warmly. "His class was composed of Misters Malfoy, Zabini, Weasley, Potter, Boot, Longbottom, and Finch-Fletchley. The Ladies were Misses Granger, Brown, Parkinson, Padma Patil, and Abbott. The ones I did not call should please come back the 28th with your Graduation robes and clothes for the Ball. I hope this discomfort will end soon." _

Now, she was once again standing in front of Hogwarts' gates along with the other Potions students, and waiting for Professor McGonagall to open the doors and usher them in before Severus would have a chance to see them coming from outside the school's ground.

Hermione sighed. She had been sitting near Neville every month in the advanced class and they have been doing the same potion over and over again and while everyone else could almost do it in their sleep he was still exploding cauldrons as if he was a student, scared of the Professor.

She repressed a smile when she thought that every month one had to botch his potion in order not to raise Snape's suspicions that something was wrong. Everyone except her because it wouldn't be believable.

When they were all seated Severus Snape entered in the class with his usual scowl and without any attempt at pleasantries said, "Today it is the last time I will ever see you dunderheads. I cannot convey to you how happy I am."

Pansy giggled and Hermione, who was trying hard to suppress a laugh at the phrase that she had heard for the near hundredth time, could not repress a smile.

Professor Snape noticed Hermione smiling and malevolently snarled, "Miss Granger, what is it that makes you smile? Is interesting to you to know that you are a dunderhead? Ten points from Gryffindor. Let us see how you can regain them for your House."

Hermione tried hard to fake unhappiness and took a breath of relief when he smirked at her. He had believed her disappointment.

By now, all this was starting to be too much. Every month she had to hear him telling everyone how happy he was to get rid of them and she repressed another smile when she thought that the curse had really hit home. He was reliving one of his worst classes, too bad he didn't know it, but it was better than nothing, in her opinion.

The lesson went on as usual, and after Neville's cauldron exploded, she got her mark and exited the classroom.

AN: Thanks to Adrielle and Natalie for beating this chapter.


	2. 28th of March

AN: Thanks to Adrielle (my beta) and to evryone who reviewed.

2. 28th of March

The next day went smoothly and she started to relax, thinking that after the Ball she had a month to digest all of Snape's insults.

She entered the Great Hall on Ron's arm; they had been together at that time and it would look suspicious if they didn't go together. She smiled thinking that as soon as possible Ron would invite Lavender to dance with him and she would be a wallflower.

Everything had been going as usual until Draco Malfoy sauntered towards her and asked, "Would you like to dance Granger?"

She eyed him suspiciously and whispered angrily, "What are you doing Malfoy? You had not yet showed your true colours at the Ball. We fought the next day, and until then nobody knew you were on our side."

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "I want to dance with you, Granger, and I believe that after looking at you from afar for almost two years and repeating Advanced Potions for the millionth time, I deserve a nice prize. I wanted to invite you even that night long ago, but you were going out with the Weasel. Now you aren't, so I am not risking him hexing me."

Hermione could not believe her ears; he wanted to dance with her. She asked still wary, "Why did you want to dance with me?"

He smirked. "I think that's obvious. I fancied you then and more so now. Are you going to dance with me?"

She was too shocked to reply, yet she accepted his outstretched hand and they went to dance.

None of them noticed two dark eyes following their every move. Distaste was etched into his face and maybe, jealousy?

_Since when Hermione Granger had been so pretty?_ Thought the Potions Professor.

Severus had failed to notice that the Head Girl had grown up to be a woman. He had her in his class for the last seven years and never once had looked at her like the way he was tonight.

Something else was wrong. Why was Draco inviting her to dance? And why wasn't the Weasley boy hexing him for being with his girlfriend?

Interested, Albus watched the gaze that the Potions Master was sending towards Hermione and Draco. His eyes twinkled; he might have found a way to break the curse! He wasn't going to say anything yet, though he would call Hermione and Draco to discuss with them some changes for the next month's charade.

Hermione was in Malfoy's arms, and they were having a nice conversation when they were interrupted by a pat on Malfoy's shoulder.

Severus Snape was thoroughly annoyed at seeing the two together, he did not know why but he could not stand it anymore and found himself asking to take Draco's place.

After a moment of shock, Malfoy handed the girl to him and left with a curt nod.

Hermione found herself in Snape's arms and unable to utter a single word.

Severus smirked. "Cat got your tongue, Miss Granger? May I finally say that I rendered my most talkative student speechless?"

Hermione blushed. "Well sir, that was unexpected. But I have to thank you for freeing me from Malfoy."

He watched her closely. "It seemed to me that you were having fun."

She shrugged her shoulders. "He is Head Boy; I cannot possibly show my dislike of him."

"But you can show your dislike of me if you want." He smirked.

She wrinkled her nose and said, "I don't dislike you sir, I always thought that the reverse was true."

He held her a little tighter and whispered in her ear, "Never judge from appearance."

Hermione shivered, his silky voice combined with his warm breath so closer to her made her heartbeat increase its pace.

Severus could see the effects of his move on her and smirked at how transparently she was showing her emotions.

At the end of the song, he walked her to the Weasley boy who was glaring at him. Before letting her go, he whispered something that only she could hear.

After a few minutes, Ginny took Hermione to one side and asked all excited, "Hermione what did he say to you? Your cheeks are still bright red!"

Hermione smiled shyly. "I don't know if you would ever believe it."

Ginny replied, "Come on Hermione, I am so dying to know what he told you to have you melting in this way."

Hermione seemed offended. "I did not melt."

Ginny grinned. "You did."

Hermione sighed; it was no use to discuss with her friend. Ginny was as stubborn as herself. "Well, he just said something from a muggle movie."

Ginny smirked; her friend was trying to feign indifference. "Go on, what were his exact words?"

Hermione blushed even more, if that was possible. "He said "You should be kissed and often and by someone who knows how." See, it's nothing just a phrase."

Ginny was shocked and excited all at once. "Nothing? He quoted you Rhett Butler in "Gone with the Wind" and you say it's nothing? He has just admitted that he fancies you!"

Hermione shook her head. "Even if he did, and mind you I think he didn't, tomorrow he is not going to remember it. And next month it starts all over again."

Ginny's smile widened. "Well next month we will have to get to the night of the Ball with him knowing both that you fancy him and that you aren't with Ron anymore."

Hermione looked at her friend. "I do not fancy him."

"You do," Ginny replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, realizing it was wasted time to discuss this with her. "We have another problem Ginny. Draco Malfoy had just told me that he fancies me."

Ginny was in shock. "Oh Merlin!" she gushed. "Two guys battling for your heart. I so envy you Hermione Granger!"

Hermione declared defeat; her friend had finally lost all her marbles. "Ginny, we are talking about Malfoy and Snape here."

Ginny giggled, "I know, but I find it all so romantic. Two Slytherins, aww, do you know what they say about them as lovers?"

Hermione shook her head to mean no and Ginny whispered something in hear ear.

Hermione had thought she could not get redder than she had but after Ginny's gossip about how good they were in bed, she blushed of a deeper shade.

Next month was going to be trouble. Draco had stated his intentions and Snape had somehow shown an interest in her. What was she going to do?


	3. 27th of April

AN: Thanks to the reviewers and to Adrielle my fantastic beta. I would like to say that when Draco speaks I often have him say "me or I" first even though sometimes it is not correct... it's just that it seems in his character to put himself first...

3. 27th of April

Hermione's alarm went off at exactly 7 o'clock. She sighed; once again she was going to Hogwarts, yet this time there was a difference, and she did not know whether she should feel excited that something was going to change in their routine or to be totally scared.

She recalled the letter that she had received a week ago.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Could you please meet me at the Three Broomsticks tonight?_

_Please use a Disillusionment Charm, discretion is required._

_Thank you,_

_Albus._

She had been very curious at the invitation, and when she arrived she was ushered into a room where she met Albus and Malfoy.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

Draco smirked. "And good evening to you too, Granger."

She sat without replying to him.

Albus smiled warmly. "I wanted you both here tonight to discuss a theory of mine. I don't know if you have noticed that something had been different last month." When they both nodded, he went on, "Severus has, shall we say, shown an interest in you two dancing together. I thought that maybe we could change a few things in the next month's charade so that he would wish to go on with his life."

Hermione and Draco watched him; both seeming puzzled by his last sentence.

"I will explain to you as best as I can. I believe that part of the problem afflicting Severus derives from the fact that he did not have any reason to look forward. The day that Voldemort was killed, he lost his main objectives: not being killed by Voldemort and spying for the Order. I believe he felt somehow useless. Now I thought that we can try a new strategy to help him out. What do you say?"

Draco smirked. "You are telling us that we should shake his mind by pretending something is going on between me and Granger?"

Hermione shot him a deady glare, but then turned her attention back to the Headmaster.

Albus answered, "Yes, Draco. I thought that even you, Hermione, are tired of pretending to be Ronald's girlfriend."

Hermione nodded, but then said strongly, "You are not asking me to break up with Ron, and, and, and fake an involvement with this git!"

Albus was serious. "I am asking exactly that. Beside, aren't you both tired of this charade? If this is the way to break the curse, wouldn't you want to help?"

Hermione stood up. "You may have been fooling with me when I was younger, but you can't meddle in my life in this way anymore! What if he thinks that I fancy him? Then, what will we do? Tell him "Sorry Severus, she faked it only to break the curse". I don't want to be any part of it!"

Draco cleared his throat. "Granger, me and you will pretend to fancy each other, not you and Severus. Beside, if we break the curse, and he tells you something, you can always say that you are in love with me."

"Silly Slytherin logic!" She mumbled, considering her options. She found that she didn't have another choice.

"Ok, we will try this thing out, but if it doesn't work I will personally hex both of you into oblivion." Both wizards nodded. "And wipe that smug expression from your face Malfoy, there won't be any kissing and stuff involved."

Draco faked a hurt expression. "Really Granger, what do you think I am?"

She massaged her forehead, the situation was making her uneasy. "Malfoy, I swear that if you dare to do something silly, I will personally kick your butt."

After that, the meeting went on, and they discussed their strategy. Hermione was going to inform the Gryffindors, Draco the Slytherins, and Albus the remaining students and professors.

Hermione sighed when she found herself in front of the Potions classroom just before their "last" lesson. When she heard Snape's footsteps she motioned everybody to take their place.

She shouted, "So Ron, how long have you been cheating on me with Lavender?"

Ron's face was priceless, he was feigning surprise and guilt. "Hermione, really, it's not true, whoever told you that was lying!"

Hermione then saw the Professor from the corner of her eyes, and slapped him. "I will never forgive you! Never!" And she ran away crying.

Everybody was stunned, including the Professor, who suddenly regained his senses. "Well, what are you doing outside? Quick, let's start the lesson."

Hermione run up to the Astronomy Tower, and sat in one of the many rooms. She laughed a bit, she would have to apologise to Ron, and the slap must have hurt badly. Part of her felt relieved, she had wanted to do it so many times, and now it was kind of liberating.

She sighed, maybe she didn't put her relationship with him away as she thought. The fact that he had found solace in Lavender so soon had hurt deeper than expected.

She was called out of her reverie when a voice said, "You were not excused from my lesson, Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Hermione watched the dark haired Professor. He was behind the threshold of the door, and was watching her carefully.

She had been crying, and tears were still running down her face.

Severus walked into the room and after a moment of hesitation sat near her, leaned his back on the wall and said, "Life is hard with everyone. Sooner or later, we have to face experiences that we do not like. Miss Granger," he turned to look at the girl, "Mister Weasley is very young and highly hormonal. I believe that he did a wrong thing to you, still, I suggest you to put it behind you. The final confrontation is near and Potter needs all the support he can get."

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt, he did not know that the war was over. He was here to give her strength, and to ask her to help Harry. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

She was startled when she found a grey handkerchief pressed on her eyes. "Now, now Miss Granger, really 'One man's loss is another man's gain.' You will soon find someone better suited to you," he said gruffly, and then rose, nodded at her, and quickly left the room.

Hermione was so surprised. The Greasy Git had really tried to help her out, and from the way he acted it didn't look like he was used to being nice. Strangely, she was feeling a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach, and when she smelled his cologne on the handkerchief, she blushed.

Since when her Potions Professor made her feel this way? Was Ginny right in believing that she had taken an interest in him?

She shook her head, tomorrow was going to be a long day. The Ball was what she dreaded most. She was going to provoke quite a reaction when she entered on the arm of Draco Malfoy. She sniggered; she couldn't wait to see everyone's face.


	4. 28th of April

AN: Thanks to my beta Adrielle for the fantastic job she is doing :) and many thanks to everyone who reviewed!

4. 28th of April

Severus had been pacing his private quarters since the day before. What had gotten into him to go, and look for Hermione Granger?

He had found her in a room, alone and crying. He had taken off points from her blasted House, yet when she had watched him with her teary eyes, he had felt something strange in his heart.

The girl had something special … Well if he had really to be sincere with himself she was a woman. He threw his glass in the fire. What did it matter if she was a girl or a woman?

He had nothing to spare with the know-it-all witch. However, he had entered the room yesterday, and he had sympathised with her. He knew how lonely it could be when no one understood who you really were.

That Weasley prat had really stepped over the line. To cheat Hermione Granger! The most talented, smart and pretty woman he knew! And with that silly girl, Lavender Brown.

He snorted. The Brown girl was good at just one thing, and that was probably what interested the young dunderhead.

His thoughts were interrupted by Albus' head in the fireplace announcing for him to go to the Great Hall for the beginning of the Ball.

Severus sighed. He wondered if Hermione, _Miss Granger for you, _whispered his traitorous mind, would be showing up at all.

Hermione and Draco waited until everybody had joined the Ball to make their shocking entrance. She was tense and the palms of her hands were sweating.

Draco smirked. "Relax, Granger. Tonight is our night. I just want to see the faces of Potter and Weasley. Let's not forget our dear Severus."

At the mentioning of his name, Hermione felt that her heart had beaten a bit faster. She took a calming breath and entered the Great Hall.

The room that was before full of chatting and laughter fell into silence.

Severus watched the scene unfold and could not believe his eyes. Hermione Granger had come to the Ball with Draco Malfoy. The smug expression on Draco's face made Severus' blood boil. As if she was so stupid to fall for the blond Slytherin!

But doubt crept into his mind when he saw her dancing and smiling at him.

The Gryffindors were outraged, and their scowls almost rivalled his own.

He knew that Hermione was just doing it out of revenge. _Or wasn't she?_ The nagging voice in his head was starting to annoy him. _After all, Draco is on her side, even if she still does not know. He is rich and handsome, why couldn't she fancy him?_

But Severus was convinced that good looks and money were not what she was looking for. Not that he cared. _Didn't he?_

The chatters started again after a while, the first shock had been overcome. After all, the year was over, and everyone wanted to just leave with nice memories.

Hermione was dancing with Malfoy, and thinking about a brooding man that had caught her attention.

"Granger," her name whispered Malfoy, gaining her attention. "I mean Hermione. I was just thinking, would you like to go out with me?"

Hermione looked at the boy, well man really, who was dancing with her. He had grown up and his grey eyes had softened since the end of the war. He was smart, and obviously, he had beliefs similar to hers or he would not have joined Harry's side, yet, she still did not feel anything in his arms.

"Well Mal-Draco, I am flattered by your invitation, but I will have to refuse. I don't like you in that way." She tried to find words that could not offend him. "I mean, let's be sincere, you are not my type as much as I am not yours."

Draco seemed to think about what she said and then replied, "I beg to differ. Hermione, we are both intelligent, young, and beautiful what would you want more from a relationship?"

Hermione sighed, the guy was hopeless. "I would want love, respect, companionship, and passion. I don't think I could feel any of these things for you."

Draco was going to object, but he was interrupted by Severus who asked a dance with the Head Girl.

Hermione smiled warmly at her Professor. She had been rescued, at least for this month.

Severus watched the relief that was so evident all over her face and smirked. "Do you already regret coming with him?"

Hermione smiled. "More or less. The guy doesn't understand much more than Ron about what a woman wants."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought that he was quite skilled with the ladies."

Hermione giggled. "Sir, you have such a way with words. I believe he may be "skilled with the ladies" but not in the area I am interested in." And she blushed.

Severus felt the side of his mouth curling up and he managed to control the smile that was threatening to show up. "And what is the area you are interested in?"

Hermione was surprised that he was so talkative, and even more, that he wanted to know something about her.

Severus sensing her confusion said, "I believe, Miss Granger, that "the first step is the hardest", I have already done that yesterday in the Astronomy Tower."

Hermione's smile shone on her pretty face. "I am interested in people who want to talk. I mean, I would like to go out with a man that can hold a conversation not about Quidditch or sex."

Severus eyed the girl. She really had grown up. _She is so beautiful and she does not look for money or fame… She is not looking for a greasy bat either though…_

Severus sighed and Hermione sensed that she had lost his attention. When the song ended he asked, "To whom shall I take you? Mister Malfoy?"

Hermione repulsed face made him understand that she did not want to see the Slytherin.

"Shall we walk into the enchanted garden, then? I am sure he would not follow us there." _Especially because I will block the doors from outside, _he thought

Hermione nodded, and took his arm.

They walked for a while in silence, and then the Professor said, "What are your plans for the future?"

Hermione, finding something "easy" to talk about with this complicate man, proceeded to tell him about the combined degree in Charms and Potions.

They spent one hour discussing Potions, and then he took her back in. Before they entered she stopped and shyly said, "It has been one of the most beautiful nights of my life, Sir. Thank you."

He nodded. "I had a good time too." _Kiss her, she won't reject you! _He squashed that thought as soon as it came, and after opening the doors, he left her.

Hermione was feeling so happy, she had really enjoyed his company and she had seen a side of him that she didn't know. She liked what she saw, and she really wanted to know more of him.

She was brought back to reality when she realised that the next day he will have forgotten everything that happened. Hermione was now determined, he had to regain his bloody memory, and to remember that he liked her!

She left Hogwarts with lots of plans in her mind. He was going to remember her even if it was the last thing that she was going to do.

'I won't give up on you, Severus,' that were the last words that echoed through her mind before she fell asleep.


	5. 27th of May

AN: Sorry for the long delay but I went on holiday, I hope you will enjoy the reading.

5. 27th of May

Hermione woke up with a new spirit. These next two days were going to be great. She was going to see Severus Snape again and maybe discover some new sides of his character.

This time, she was not going to discover Ron's betrayal. It was her turn to be the betrayer. She shuddered a bit, what would Severus think about this?

She was scared that he would think badly of her, that he would despise her, and never show any niceness. Well, at least there was still June to change his opinion of her.

She had stubbornly refused to be cheating Ron with Malfoy. She had chosen Zabini; the selected Slytherin had been a bit surprised, but accepted his role.

Draco had thrown a tantrum at her choice. He had offended her by saying that she wasn't brave enough to face a real relationship; that she would be alone for the rest of her life if she did not give a chance to anyone.

Hermione had tried to explain to him that she wasn't attracted to him; however, she could consider someone else. But the git had insisted that no one was better than a Malfoy.

Blaise had been enjoying Draco's outburst, and did nothing to calm him down. Actually, he had fuelled him by saying that she had chosen a Zabini over a Malfoy.

Hermione sighed, and maybe, regretted her choice, was it possible that all the Slytherins were gits?

She repressed a smile; she would not mind a certain Slytherin Head of House and git extraordinaire taking notice of her.

When they reached the classroom everything was staged like the other time, the only difference was that she was the cheater.

When they heard Snape's footsteps Ron started the show.

He shouted, "So Hermione how long have you been cheating on me with Zabini?"

Hermione feigned surprise at the accusation but "guilty" was written all over her face. "Ron really, it's not true, who told you that?"

Hermione then saw the Professor from the corner of her eyes and she was unprepared when Ron slapped her. "I will never forgive you! Never!" And he ran away looking very upset.

Everybody was stunned along with the Professor, who suddenly regained his senses. "Well, what are you doing outside? Quick, let's start the lesson."

Hermione entered the classroom, and sat in her usual chair. The side of her face, where Ron had slapped her, was aching, but she could not do anything at the moment.

Severus watched the girl and her cheek. He was tempted to send her to see Madam Pomfrey, but it would look too nice for the scary aura that he instilled into his students.

The lesson went on very slowly with Hermione wondering if Ron had gotten over their break up, and was really happy with Lavender. She had seen his eyes before he had slapped her, and he had probably noted the dreamy look she had gotten when she saw Snape. Was he still jealous?

The bell signalled the end of the lesson, but she was stopped from exiting the room by Severus' silky voice. "Miss Granger, stay."

Hermione sighed, she tried not to look too scared or not to show how much her cheek hurt.

Severus eyed the pretty witch and something was nagging at him. Why was he feeling something akin to attraction for her? Had they ever talked with each other before?

Strange flashes of her tears and her smiles came through his head, then disappeared.

He stood up and motioned to the witch to follow him. They entered his private store and he said, "You should be familiar with this place. I believe that you broke into it in your second year."

Hermione felt herself blushing. "I am sorry sir, but at that time it had been important to gather all the ingredients. We needed to brew that potion!"

Severus eyed the girl and seemed satisfied with what he saw in her eyes. He nodded and retrieved a small jar.

Hermione watched him while he opened it and took out a green cream, and motioned to her to come closer.

He used his hand to spread it on her swollen cheek.

She was too shocked to move, and then, the now usual fuzzy feeling started to creep into her stomach.

Severus watched the girl's reaction and said, "If you went to see Madam Pomfrey she would have just given you something mild for the pain. However, tomorrow there is the Ball, and I guess that you wanted to be presentable."

Hermione was touched by his thought, and felt tears forming in her eyes. He was so sensitive, but he never let anyone near enough to know it.

Severus was slightly embarrassed at voicing his concern, and when he saw her teary eyes he did not know what to say.

She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the robes and apologetically said, "Sorry sir, I didn't want to break down in front of you. It's just that … it has been a long morning."

Severus studied the woman in front of him, and something flashed in his mind, a garden and her smile directed towards him.

Hermione was studying him as well, could it be that he was remembering something?

Severus saw her inquisitive look, and for fear that she could read his heart's desire, he put up his usual mask. "You may go now. The cream should take effect in one hour, if you need more, just send me an owl."

Hermione nodded and left the room thanking him profusely.

Severus shook his head, what was it about her that intrigued him so much? He was curious to know if the allegation that she had been cheating on Weasley with one of his Slytherins was true.

Zabini? Well, at least it was not Malfoy. He grimaced; Hermione Granger together with Draco Malfoy would be just a waste of a wonderful mind.

Hermione was walking slowly toward the Great Hall, and was surprised when she saw Draco Malfoy leaning against a wall.

She sighed, she was hoping that he was not there for her, but she knew that it was just wishful thinking.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here? A slapped Gryffindor." His eyes were gleaming with malice. "I believe that Weasley did not fake that slap, what can you say about it Granger?"

"Leave me alone Malfoy." She tried to pass him, but he blocked her way.

"Not so fast Granger. I want to know why you chose Zabini over me." He was looming over her, and she was starting to get worried, he had technically been a Death Eater after all.

A voice boomed from behind her. "Draco! Let Miss Granger go." Severus' voice was cold and dangerous.

Draco paled considerably, and let the passage free for Hermione, still he managed to whisper, "I will get you sooner or later. Snape won't save the day every time."

Hermione gulped and then ran away as fast as she could. Things were getting much worse around there. She hoped that the next night Malfoy was not going to try anything wicked against her.


	6. 28th of May

AN: after reading many of review I decided to update and finish the story, thanks to all of you that liked my story.

**Chapter 6 **

**28th of May**

The Graduation ceremonies had been boring, but she was spicing them up every time with a different talk to her peers. Hermione had graduated with the highest mark and was valedictorian.

She was proud to be the best, to outsmart all the purebloods that treated her as an inferior being, and so she decided that every month she was going to write a new discourse. It was starting to be difficult to find new words every time, yet, she liked the challenge.

The previous night she had thought about Malfoy's behaviour, and she was convinced that it was only his pride that made him be that nasty.

At the end of the ceremony she approached him. "Draco, can we talk in private?"

He was watching her very coldly, but nodded and followed her.

Severus noticed the two students leaving the place together, and tried to keep an eye on them until they disappeared inside the castle.

Hermione stopped when she noticed that nobody was around. "I want to apologise to you, Draco." He was silent and she went on, "I told Blaise that if you still want, we can go together to the Ball. It had been… silly… of me not giving you a chance."

Draco studied the witch in front of him; she was so beautiful. Her blood was not pure, but everything else was perfect. "I have to … err… apologise too. I believe I got carried away yesterday. You know, old habits die hard."

Hermione smiled. "I know. You fought with us against Voldemort, but I think I still saw you as my enemy. Now, I want to give us a chance. I am offering a friendship for now."

Draco smiled back. "It's enough for a start. But I want to inform you that I will try the Malfoy charm on you until I will succeed."

She smiled slightly. "You know Malfoy", she said while taking his arm and leading him to the Great Hall for lunch. "You should be careful on what you wish for, one day you may have it."

Severus was surprised to see the two students smiling at each other. What was going on? Malfoy yesterday had been really mean to her, and now they were too close to each other.

That night, Draco and Hermione went to the Ball together. She danced with him and then with Blaise Zabini.

Blaise wasn't very talkative, but he was a curious guy. "So Granger, what made you change your mind about going to the dance with Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled. "I just thought that his ego had been stomped too much. Beside, he can be very dangerous when he is annoyed."

Blaise nodded. "He is not used to a refusal. But I can assure you that he is not as bad as he wants everyone to think. His life has been comfortable, but not easy."

After a while, Severus asked for a dance and Hermione warmly accepted.

"Miss Granger is Malfoy or Zabini the one you cheated on Weasley with?" Severus asked abruptly.

They were both surprised by the question. Hermione recovered quickly and replied, "It is none of them sir. I tried to break up with Ron for a while, but it seemed he did not understand it. So, the only way was to fake the cheating. Slytherins obviously jumped at the chance to help."

Severus snorted, Slytherins enjoyed annoying Gryffindors. "What surprises me is that Draco took you to the Ball."

Hermione smiled. "Let us say that Malfoy **does** like to get attention. Beside, I believe that during this last year he hasn't been that nasty with me. Being Head Boy had made wonders on him."

The dance ended too soon, and Hermione was scared that Severus would get out of her life so soon. So she suddenly said, "Sir, may I ask you something?"

And when he nodded she added, "I was thinking to study Potions at the university. Could you write me a reference to take with me?"

Severus was surprised at the request, and pleased that she wanted to study Potions further. "Shall I write it now?"

"Yes sir, tomorrow I will leave very early." She was smiling sweetly at him, but her eyes were pleading.

"All right then. Follow me; we will go to my private quarters." Severus walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione in tow.

Draco watched the scene and sighed. Hermione Granger had a monstrous crush on Severus Snape. His Head of House seemed interested in the girl too. His smirk came back when he remembered that Snape was not going to have any memory of her until next month, and if he managed to get into Granger's life, he had more chances than Severus.

Hermione was sitting on a chair in front of a huge desk where Severus was writing a reference for her.

The room was full of books and had a cosy aura. It was too green and silvery for her, but she thought that it could change once she got hold of the man.

Surprised at her thought Hermione did not notice that Severus had finished writing, and was now watching her with interest.

Since when was she thinking to share a room with Severus Snape? She had just accepted to give Malfoy a chance, but she knew deep down that her heart belonged already to Severus.

_He will not remember me tomorrow morning._ Hermione thought, she knew that her mind was right, but she was sure that there was a way for him to remember her!

Severus stood up from the chair and walked until he reached Hermione. He kneeled in front of her and said, "Here's the letter, Miss Granger."

Hermione met his intense gaze and took the letter he was handing her. The air was charged with electricity, and Hermione did something that was unexpected to both.

She circled his neck with her hands and pressed her mouth softly to his one. After a moment of hesitation, he answered her kiss and they stayed there, kissing each other, for a time that seemed an eternity.

It ended too soon for her, but she knew that she would cherish this moment forever. She smiled at him and then wished him a goodnight. Before leaving she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Severus do not forget tonight." And she left.

Severus was puzzled. _What_ _had she meant? Why did she look so desperate?_

Severus decided to talk with the Headmaster about her behaviour, and in Albus' office he discovered the truth.

He devised with Albus a way to remember her. He took the memories of these two days out of his mind and placed them into the Headmaster's Pensieve.

The 27th of the next month he was going to remember her.


	7. 27th of June

**27th of June**

Hermione was nervously pacing her room. Another month had passed, and all along these interminable days she could not stop thinking about Severus and their kisses.

She had been shocked when after a lesson she had met Draco Malfoy outside her classroom with a nice bouquet of flowers. He had invited her out for a meal, and she found that she could not refuse.

Since then, they had been going out. He took her to the nicest restaurants and showered her with gifts and flowers. Hermione had tried to refuse, but it was wasted time. He was smitten with her, and until she didn't agree to be his girlfriend he would not stop bothering her.

Ginny had told her to forget Snape and to stick with Malfoy. He was young, handsome, rich and obviously in love with her. On the contrary, Severus Snape did not remember her after every Ball and was not a nice person.

Hermione sighed; nobody knew that he could be nice when he chose to do so. He was nasty sometimes, but up to a certain point she had accepted this side of him. He was sarcastic and his remarks bit her many times, but overall she was feeling deeply attracted by Severus Snape.

If she was sincere with herself, she loved the greasy git very much. "Love is blind" used to say her grandmother. Now, she knew what that meant.

She was ready to face the challenge to reach Severus' heart. Draco could try to win her heart, but nothing could convince her to give up on her Potions Professor until he just flatly refused her.

Hermione took her trunk and Apparated to the usual place where she proceeded with the others to the castle.

Severus had had a rough month as well, the 30th of May he had woken up with the idea that he had forgotten something important, and when Albus showed him the content of his Pensieve, Severus had remained speechless.

He watched all that had happened twice more and then left the room asking Albus to show it to him again on the 27th of the following month.

Severus thought about Hermione Granger. She had seemed so sincere in her plea to not be forgotten. His heart softened at the idea that she fancied him.

The next days, though, made him really angry. The Daily Prophet was reporting the "blooming romance" between muggle-born Hermione Granger and pureblood Draco Malfoy.

What game was she playing at? First she kissed him and then she went out with someone else? As if what happened between them meant nothing to her! What was he, the fun for two days a month?

His anger grew with the coming of the end of the month, and when the students arrived for the charade they had to play, he was ready to hex Hermione and Avada Draco.

He asked Albus not to tell anyone about the whole thing. He wanted to see how far she would go with the game.

Severus Snape was not going to be treated like a fool.

Hermione entered the classroom and felt the gaze of the Professor chill her to the bones. Why did he look so cold and angry?

The lesson was awful, he took points from Gryffindors every time she put up her hand to answer a question, and by the end of the two hours she was reduced almost to tears.

When she managed to get out of the room she was startled by an arm around her shoulders. "Hermione, are you ok? Snape seemed particularly nasty with you," said Draco.

Hermione felt the last remains of her control crumble and snuggling her face into Draco's robes she cried. "I don't know what had gotten into him. He seemed another person."

A voice behind them said, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for public display of affection. I suggest that you take **this** somewhere else." And Severus Snape walked away leaving a bewildered Draco and a heartbroken Hermione.

Hermione had recovered enough by the afternoon, and took that free time to go into the library and read a few books.

She saw Albus walking towards her and smiled sadly at him. "Albus, I don't think that it's working with Snape. Today he went back to be the usual greasy bat of the dungeons."

Albus smiled at her. "Hermione do not worry. I am sure that love will find a way to his heart."

Hermione shook her head. "Really Albus, I don't know how you can be so blind. He does not love me, actually, he does not like me either."

Albus saw the sadness into Hermione's eyes, but he could not tell her the truth. That, was for Severus to reveal, if he wanted.

"Miss Granger may I ask if the relationship with Mister Malfoy is serious?" Albus tentatively said.

Hermione surprised expression startled Albus. "How do you know that I am going out with him?"

Albus said, "Don't you know? It's all over the press. Pictures of you and him everywhere. Draco declaring his undying love for you."

Hermione was shocked. She didn't have the time to read anything, and she didn't know that her private life was so public. "Could it be that Severus read that too?"

Albus' eyes twinkled. "I wish you a good evening Hermione." And he left the young witch to her thoughts.

Hermione was thinking about everything that happened in the morning, and after a while a shocking idea came into her mind. Could it be that the curse had been broken and that he remembered everything? Was he jealous of Draco Malfoy?

Severus in his quarters was feeling as miserable as Hermione, and he jumped when he heard a knock to his door.

Draco Malfoy was standing there. "Well, are you going to let me in, **Professor**?"

Severus let the Slytherin former Head Boy in. "What do you want Draco?"

Draco passed a hand into his hair. "I am here to talk about Hermione Granger. I didn't like the way you treated her today."

Severus sneered. "I don't care if you liked it or not."

Draco's started to get angry. "She likes you, are you blind?" he sighed and sat on a chair. "I tried everything with her, but she apparently has her heart set on someone else."

Severus looked at the young man and sarcastically said, "And she refuses you by going out with you so many times!"

Draco surprised watched his Head of House and then smirked. "So you regained your memory and you let us take your class anyway."

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to see what you were doing once a month. I did not recover my memory totally, but I found a way to remember. Imagine my surprise when I saw pictures of you and her everywhere on the press."

Draco smiled sadly. "As I said, I tried everything and I believe that I finally have to surrender. You got under her skin, but you hurt her very much today."

Severus knew that Draco's word were true and let the Slytherin go with the promise that he would put thing straight with Hermione.


	8. 28th of June

**28th of June**

The day after the horrendous Potions class, Hermione said her usual speech, but could not concentrate due to two black eyes constantly watching her.

She had tried to ignore Severus Snape, but her eyes were drawn to him. He seemed really to want to enter into her soul, and she did not mind one bit.

She felt the fuzzy warm feeling in her stomach and she knew that, even though yesterday he had been a prat with her, she still felt exactly the same.

She loved him and she was not going to let him go just for silly gossips. She was going to talk to Draco, and tell him where her heart lay.

Severus watched the witch that had won his heart giving a wonderful speech. He looked around and felt something strong in his heart when he thought that everyone had come here every month for him.

He would have never thought that the students would sacrifice two days a month of their lives only to help him. It almost made him cry, but after many years as a spy, he was good at hiding his innermost feelings.

People cared for him. They were not getting anything back; they were willingly trying to help him. It was the first time in his life that he felt hope for the future, maybe it was not that bad to look for tomorrow.

He felt a small sound similar to a crack in his head, but thought nothing of it. Tonight he was going to invite Hermione Granger to dance, and if she forgave him, he was never going to let her leave his side.

Hermione entered the Great Hall with Draco, who had been unnaturally silent. They started to dance and she asked, "Draco is anything wrong?"

He smiled sadly. "No Hermione. I have just decided to give up on you. I know you tried hard to like me, but I can see so clearly that you heart belong to someone else."

Hermione replied, "I am so sorry Draco. I have really tried, but you are right. I love someone else."

Draco held her tighter and whispered, "Promise me that if you ever change your mind you will come back to me."

She was touched by the slight despair in his voice. "If I ever change my mind, I am sure you won't be around anymore. You are a terrific man Draco; you just have to give a chance to someone else."

He did not say anything, and when Severus came to claim the girl, he watched her slowly going away from him. He would get over the loss of Hermione Granger; however, he doubted that someone as special as her existed.

Hermione and Severus were dancing in silence. She was waiting for him to say something.

Severus knew that the day before he had hurt her. "I… I would like to apologise for yesterday. I believe that I may have exaggerated."

Hermione still did not reply and was not watching him at all.

He cleared his voice. "Would that help if I give back the twenty points to Gryffindor?"

She finally looked at him and smiled. "Would you really do that?"

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for having done nothing wrong, and five more points for the luck that they have to possess a beautiful witch in their midst."

Hermione beamed. "You think I am beautiful?"

He nodded, words were escaping him. He had never been the talkative type and he really did not know how to talk about feelings.

Hermione shyly said, "I think the same." She blushed. "I mean about you. I mean that you are beautiful."

He smirked at the girl in his arms. "Perhaps we could take this discussion somewhere else?"

She blushed a bit but happily agreed with him. They left the Ball and finally Albus Dumbledore told everyone that this was the last time they had to go through all of it.

A kind of cure had been found.

The majority was relieved, yet sadness overcame everyone, somehow they had gotten used to the two-days show. Albus smiled and added, "We can always repeat it once a year."

Everyone cheered enthusiastically; a new festivity was created at Hogwarts.

Severus and Hermione, oblivious to everything that was going on, were sitting on a sofa in Severus' private quarters.

He told her about the kisses that they exchanged last month and her plea not to forget her. She was surprised about the idea of using the Pensieve and she grinned when she thought that he wanted to remember.

Severus cleared his throat. "Hermione, I know that I am not a knight in shiny armour and that surely you could find someone much better than me, but I really love you. I can't offer you much… only my heart."

Hermione was touched by his words. "I don't need anything else. I love you too."

That night Hermione did not leave his side, and when the next day he woke, she watched him carefully.

He blinked once and then twice.

It hadn't been a dream; Hermione Granger was in his bed and watching him expectantly.

He remembered! He could remember everything that happened and when he kissed her she could not ask for anything more.

After a while she asked him how it was possible. Did he remember anything strange about these two days at all?

And then it clicked. He recalled the moment he realised that he loved her and the soft crack in his head.

It was really true that love conquered all.

…_epilogue…_

Fifteen years had passed since the day Severus was freed from the curse. It was the first day of a new year and he was scowling and scaring the students as usual.

But tonight everything was different, his daughter and his son were going to start Hogwarts. He saw them entering the Great Hall with all the others first years, and when he watched his children; he could feel his heart full of love for them.

Sonja, their daughter was a smart, but very introspective child. She had taken her mousy bushy hair from her mother, but she could muster the Snape's sneer by the age of six.

Tristan, their sons, had taken the hair and looks from him, but the warm brown eyes were of Hermione. They had both grown up with the children of the Weasleys, Potter and Longbottom, and Tristan was always pulling pranks with Lily Potter and Sally Weasley.

Hermione, now the Charm Professor, eyed her children with love, and a bit of apprehension. Where were they going to be sorted?

Sonja put the hat on her head and it quickly said, "Ravenclaw!"

Hermione relaxed a bit. Severus was happy that she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

Tristan put the hat on his head and it shouted, "Gryffindor!" He went to take his place near Lily.

When Sally Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor too, Severus groaned and Hermione whispered to him, "It seems you have another Golden Trio to look out for."

Severus glared at the witch and then smirked. "Well, you will have to thank your own son if Slytherins are going to win the House cup."

At the end of the year Ravenclaw won the House and the Quidditch Cups. A new know-it-all and youngest female seeker for five centuries by the name of Sonja Snape was known to have graced Hogwarts.

And for the remaining six years neither Hermione nor Severus' Houses won any Cups.

THE END.


End file.
